Microfiche readers have been rather large devices for desk top use and incorporated projection systems so the image was projected onto a rear projection screen. With the growing use of the microfiche as a data and service tool there has been an increasing need for more portable readers usable in the field. The present invention is directed to provision of a portable reader which a serviceman can take to the job.